Gamer Reviews
by 13yearoldwine
Summary: Hey guys. This is my thoughts on just video games. Rated M for what the games are. Anyway... Follow Oscar and Luna as they venture into the video game world and review them for you. It's a new podcast so they aren't to good, I'll be seperating the fic into differnt fics, so I can crossover :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello guys! 13yearoldwine here with my first fanfic! It's my O.C Oscar and Gamer Luna reviewing some of the video games I have. Most will be the old games like c-12 final resistance, E.o.E Eve of Extinction, but some will be newer games such as Dead Rising 3. I have the One, but not many games. I'll try to do a Watch dogs one in the first two weeks it comes out, no promises. I will have few newer Playstation games, but i will have some of the exclusives I've tried such as Last of us.

I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series or x-overs. This is a non-profit fanfiction meant for enjoyment. I also own My Little Pony, 0% of it. Non-profit, same with youtube. All that fun legal stuffs. Enjoy now!

I will have a story explaining how luna ended up in the world up someday. And vice versa.

Luna is one of the better ponies.

"Hello and welcome to Game reviews! Join Luna and I as we play games, old or new and review them for ya'll! I'm Oscar!" I say into the mic.

"And I'm Luna!" Luna say's.

"And this is Gamer Reviews!" We both speak into the mic.

"Today, we are reviewing my favorite game series, Other than Final Fantasy is the Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney series!" Luna speaks. "We will be going over the first three, Apollo Justice, and Dual Destinies!"

"That's right!" I add on. "If you don't know, this series is centered around about 5 cases per game, except the original Ace attorney game on the GBA, which we have, telling a story of a attorney at law, defense or prosecution. This series tests your thinking skills, not sitting your ass in corner and waiting for people to walk by *Cough cough cough* Call of duty* cough cough cough*"

"Let's get started. Today, we will be playing on the DS, only doing the first three due to time issues, this is for fun not work. Sorry guys. By the way, We have the original three on the gba, but the DS is easier for both of us, Oscar doesn't have the best of eyesight" She told the people. I gave her the "Come on now babe" and noticed it."Sorry, but you know it's true. Anyway let's get started. We are only reviewing a small portion of the game, so only the first case for each."

She pulled out the DS. "Ok so this is Ace Attorney 1, phoenix first case, a woman was murdered in her apartment, and her ex, Larry butz, Phoenix's old friend was accused, so as a favor for getting phoenix his job phoenix took the case. That's the start of the case." I say into the mic. "Mr. Shawit just took the stand and is testifying. Then comes the fun part, Cross Exam. Just wait"

"I was going door-to-door selling subscriptions when I saw a man fleeing an apartment." Luna started reading " I thought he must be in a hurry cause he left the door half open behind him. Thinking it's strange i looked inside the apartment. Then i saw her lying there, a woman … not moving … dead! I quailed in fright and found myself unable to go inside. I thought to call the police immediately! But the phone in her apartment wasn't working. I went to a nearby park and found a public phone. I remember the time exactly 1:00 P.M. The man who ran, without a doubt, the defendant sitting right over there" She read, then stated "Then they start talking about a blackout and how the phone won't work. Then Mia tells you to find the lies and to use the evidence to find the contradictions."

"In a nutshell, yes. Each statement was said in a sentence, so if we press we say it like "Hold it! One!" like that. Got it? Good. Objection nine!

Phoenix: You found the body at 1:00 P.M, are you sure?

Sahwit: Yes.

Phoenix: Well, I found that hard believe! Your state clearly contradict the evidence. The autopsy notes the time of death at sometime after 4PM. There was nobody to… er… no "Body" to find at 1:00 PM! How do you explain this three hour gap? !

Sahwit: Oh that! Er…

Payne: Objection! This is trivial! The witness merely forgot the time!

Judge: After his testimony, I find that hard to believe. Mr. Sahwit… Why were you so certain that you found the body at 1:00 P.M?

Sahwit: I… Er… uh… Gee, that really is a good question!

Mia: Great job, Wright! Way to put him on the spot!

"Well that was interesting." I comment. "Since we don't have much free time, we will end this cross Exam here and give it a rating and why, Then move onto Justice for all. Ladies first"

"Well, I give this game a 10/10 because it's interesting in that you wanna keep pushing on and find the truth of the crime. Capcom has a way to make characters just so, awesome, unless we're talking about Resident evil. They ruined that series on Resident evil 4 and up." She states. "Six, it… We couldn't even finish it, it was that bad. So don't expect a review of it."

"Well, we will have to see about that when Resident evil 7 comes out. Capcom is making another one, but claimed that they are targeting the core fanbase, meaning that they are targeting the people who like the old ones like two. Well i agree with luna here. Games is just so good, and you wanna know what happens next. There is so many puns though. Also, news for the fans of Ace attorney, they claim to release AA 6 on the 3DS by the end of the year, it's already being worked on. So get hyped!"

"Really, huh? We'll have to get both. Anyway, onto Justice for all. Dick Gumshoe will be testifying, being the detective he is, this will be easy. Yet again, we will only be doing about a five minute portion to do this. Sorry guys. Maggey Bryde is on trial due to suspicion of murder. Phoenix was taking a nap, when the true murder hit him with a fire extinguisher and gave him amnesia." Luna said. "There's something even more incriminating that the glasses under the victim's body, sir. During his date, the victim was pushed from the bench area. But he managed to write the culprit's name on the ground where he landed. I don't like saying it, but it was clearly the defendant's name, "Maggie", sir. With this piece of evidence and the glasses, it's hard to say she's not the culprit." She read.

"Objection!" I yelled "I can clearly say it with ease. She's not the culprit."

"Smartass" Luna remarked.

"I try. Anyway, Maggie Explains how to cross examine and to clear her name.

"Phoenix objects to the name written, but since he has amnesia, he just points, and everyone is waiting, even him to learn what to do, again.

Phoenix: Actually, Mr. Payne, you can answer. The defendant's name please.

Payne: *Sweating bullets* Wh-Where is this ridiculous question coming from? The defendant's name, uh, name, uh… Maggie Byrde".

Phoenix: *shakes head and puts fist on wrists, getting cocky* I think someone needs to check the court record.

Payne: What…? It says right here that it's "Maggey Byrde". *Shocked* Aaaah!

Phoenix: "Looks like the the bird caught the cat nipping."

Judge: *Clueless* What's going on here!?

Gumshoe: I have no idea, Sir!

"Welp, buy the game to find out! We hafta cut it short, sorry guys. But now time for Trials and Tribulations!" I say. "This one is in the past. Rookie Attorney Mia Fey! Defending Phoenix Wright! That's "Wright"! Phoenix is accused of murder! Again! Phoenix just took the stand and started to testify about that british wanna be snob! Um, I… I admit I was there… But I'm not a killer! All I did was find his body! I hardly knew the guy to begin with… I never even talked to the stuck-up British wannabe! Mia find out that phoenix might be lying thanks to grossberg, and has to cross exam him, finding out that phoenix lies!" I say.

"Cross Exam! Hold it! Four! Mia asks how he knew that he was a british wanna be. Phoenix says that he always has the union jack on his T-Shirt. It's added to the court record." Luna summarizes "Objection! Five!"

Mia: Are you certain you saw the "Union Jack"?

Phoenix: Y-Yeah, I'm sure. It was tight there on his back.

Judge: Ms. Fey, is there some point to this line of questioning?

Mia: Your Honor, please take another look at the crime scene photo. As you can see, there's absolutely nothing written on the victim's back.

Phoenix: Hey! Wait a minute! He's wearing a leather jacket! The Union Jack was on the back of the t-shirt he was wearing…

Mia: I was under the impression that you accidentally came across the body. But, if that was really the case, then you wouldn't know that, would you? You'd have no idea at all what he was wearing underneath that jacket! Mr. Wright… You've been lying to me!

"WHY WAS PHOENIX LYING TO HER? fIND OUT WHEN YOU BUY THE GAME!" Luna yells.

"No need to yell!" I say. "But these two games were good, and both have a good story, going with the first, and reveals a little bit more about edgy. Both have a unique prosecutor into the game. One with a whip, the other loves coffee."

"Sounds like you with the coffee." Luna says

"I love coffee." I say."Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this little podcast, and see ya next time!"

"This is Game Review! And we are powering down!" We both say into a mic. We stop the podcast.

"God, I hate my voice. I can't believe I agreed to do this." I say. "But hey, at least I didn't have the accent of a millennium ago, like you did when you first arrived here. Hehe" I laugh a little. "That was like what? Three years ago?"

"Four." Luna correct. She leans on me. "I like earth, but I do miss Eq though. Oh well." She snuggles into me. "At least I have you, and all these wonderful friends and things. Life is like luxury here, but not, you know?" She slowly let her eye's droop, obviously tired.

"I don't. You know how it was growing up. Life where you were must have been better." I reply.

"Nope, very boring there." She was slowly falling asleep. I waited for her to pass out. It was Very late. 4 A.M. She doesn't stay awake all night now. I gently moved her head and picked her up to bring her to our bedroom. I was sad she passed out that quick, I had a surprise for her. It was something she would love. A virtual reality visor thing. It was expensive as hell, over $600.

But it would be worth it, she was still adjusting, but she was almost there, suddenly teleporting in on a guy showering was embarrassing, but she just stumbled/crawled out of the bathroom and was knocked out, due to the magic blast forcing me into the wall. we moved out of that house.

She patched me up, but I was out for a day. We started bonding a few days later, and a year we ended up as a couple .(Don't know how really. Surprised me I was dating a used-to-be-equine) We generally do agree on a lot of stuff, but the problem comes with one of my favorite sports, Hunting. She's against it, so we do fighting a lot when that time of year comes and I end up on the couch.

I gently laid her down in our bed, and covered her with a plain blue blanket. I myself got under the covers and fell asleep.

A/N Sorry if that sucked. Make suggestions at will. And no I am not a clopper.


	2. Preview

A/N Hello guys! 13yearoldwine here, saying I will update at will. These stories won't be as good as a fanfiction I will be posting in the summer "The new moon" because this ain't planned out. I won't be posting Apollo Justice for a while since my copy of it was water damaged so I bought one from amazon, but I do have somethings coming in for this, And watch dogs will be here before Apollo, so Expect watch dogs, and Adam Edgeworth isn't my O.C, It's my pal's BladeXFire. He's not a brony but he did say yes to be a Co-author. My stories are like his because he taught me to write, or should I say "Wright?" (Boo's) This is set with the "Dual Destinies" Timeline not happening, but Athena will be joining.

Legal notice: I only own the story arc, none of the character's, They belong to Hasbro, Capcom, and BladeXFire. /) And Oscar will be replaced by Adam,only in "The New Moon"" with Blady boys permission. Just so you know, a brocade is what Miles wore when he first started as a prosecution. It was also worn by Manfred Von Karma.

Here is a Preview to "The New Moon"! (This is a rough draft version. The final product will be more detailed and hopefully 10k+ a chapter)

It was a long and stressful day, and Adam Edgeworth, Miles Edgeworth's son was a defense attorney working at the "Wright and Co Anything Agency." He was a young one for being an attorney, just 19. He joined the law game during the day's when the dark age began, and the light was dimming.

He sighed, walking through the rain, getting his Brocade wet. His house was close by, and he was glad. Why? _I need a shower. _Adam thought. The fancily dressed man walked into the house and put his briefcase on the table, and took the overcoat. He walked into the white bathroom.

He stripped down till he was stark naked and started the shower on cold. He got in and let the cold water run down his bare chest. He grabbed his shampoo bottle, L'oreal. He only bought the best brands, and he preferred l'oreal.

He squeezed the bottle into his hand and rubbed it in his head. He repeated with the Conditioner. _Should be hotter. _The knob was turned more, making it hotter. He washed the shampoo out of his hair and used body wash. He got out, and turned the shower off. He used a towel to dry off and tied it to his waist, then started to style his hair, he was expecting a call, and possibly a visit.

After his hair was like his father's, he took the towel off and hung it so it could be dried and re-used. He was about to dress then a sudden white light appeared, blinding him. The ball became over reactive, and blew up, forcing Adam back, and smashed him in the shower wall, cracking the marble. It caused him to black out.

The new sudden woman was stark naked, and didn't know where she was. She looked around and found some cloths. She tried to stand but automaticly fell. She got on her knees and crawled to the cloths, clumsily putting them on, and looked around more, finding the unconscious man. She crawled over to him and grabbed him with her hand, with the towel, trying to crawl and drag him. It failed, resulting in the towel coming off, and her face becoming bright red. _We think we just lost my innocent's. _She thought

She started to concentrate, for an unknown reason. She open her eyes and look disappointed. She got up and was unsteady, but got her balance quickly. She wrapped around his chest and started to drag him. A nearby bed was empty, and she set the man in it. _We think that he looks familiar. _She sat near him, and blushed even more. _We've lost our innocence. _She couldn't avoid looking down there.

The mans eye's started to open to her. "Who… who. a-are you?" He meet her eye's but she didn't. He noticed she had a big blush on her, and felt a breeze. He realized how he looked. "Can you stop looking? And why in the bloody hell are you sitting on my bed, with my brocade?" His blush started to show. "May I please ask why you are in my house, and why I'm suddenly in my bed, with a beautiful women sitting next to me? _Are my court tactics taking my life over? I need to get this under control. It's gotten worse since when I joined._

She blushed even more. "We don't know hoe get here. or why we are wearing thou… brocade. It's too small to fit us." _She talks like that one judge from long ago. Can it be? No, it can't be _

"Hey, you talk familiar, have you ever been a judge, from seven years ago, during July? _I think I know the answer I dread, but I also lust for it._

"Yes, we were. It was with Octavia, our sister Tia, and Trixie. Why does thou ask?"

_No, no, no! this can't be! "WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!" _Adam yelled. He covered his ears and shook his head. "No! No! No! This can't be happening! This just can't!" Tears rolled his face, tears of pain of memories past. "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" He yelled, having a break down.

"What? What art thou going mental over?" She got up to him, but he pushed her away. she fought to get close, and he fought back. After a while, she got close to him, and worked her magic. She started to massage his shoulders in the back, he started to calm down. She got closer, and all her did was go into fetal position and cry. she started to massage his back. "Art thou ready to talk?"

He kept on sobbing. "I thought I was done with *sob* that bloody hell place and peo-... er… ponies." This brought up painful memories, and some sweet ones too. Mostly bad. *sob*

"What do thou mean?"

"I defended them, each one, with a new assistant. *sob* I was Adam, *sob* Adam Edgeworth." She was shocked. "Sorry, I haven't had *sob* my meds. I have *sniffle* conditions. As you can see."

"Yes, We can." She said. She looked at him again, and realized what she was looking at. It wasn't because she wanted it... it was... different than a stallion's. She was fascinated. She'd never seen a pon- Human fully exposed.

"C… Can you leave? I… I need to dress." He stuttered. _Why is she just looking there? _He covered himself up with his hands. _I hope she doesn't get any… thoughts. Sick me, just sick. _She nodded her head and walked out with her face as red as his brocade.

He got up and got dressed in casual clothing, still expecting a call.I ran downstairs, fighting a blush, and some thoughts, such as _She's much more beautiful in human form. _And _I could see down… _let's stop there. The phone rang. I picked it up, but a voice almost automatically said "Hello, young Adam."

I knew that voice. I got him convicted of a crime and he fled."What?" I asked Shelly DeKiller.

"I've got Apollo Justice tied up, and you better get here before the moon rises, or he dies." _No. No. This can't be happening._

"I'll be there." I slam the phone, and ran out of the house.


	3. Notice

I'm sorry fans, but I have cancelled Gamer Reviews. I found it horrible and I can't write it like I was. I will have a newer version of it with a story, reviews and all that fun stuff. It will be Luna and my new O.C Leon. It will be called something like "Supporting us" and I have three chapters planned and much better than this series. Again I apologize. I also have been in trouble lately, so I won't be updating much.

This new series, I will be interactive with the fans, so send in questions and O.C's and if you want, events and I'll try to make them happen! Thanks for your time :D


	4. Peace Fanfiction

"I will not post much on FanFiction anymore and only on FIMfiction. I will re-write Gamer Reviews when I get done with this new story on Fimfiction. I might just put the storied on here when it's done, maybe have deleted chapters on here. I am sorry for this my friends, so yeah. Be cool." I said, raising my hoof. "Just know I love you all."


End file.
